Kylie Pélissier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Kylie Désirée Pélissier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss and Soulcalibur V. Biography Early life When Kylie was 10 in 1584, she went on a pirate ship with her younger sisters, Cory and Barb in India to become nunchaku wielders. That day, Maxi taught them how to use nunchucks. After that, Kylie wasn't strong enough to beat Cervantes. When she saw Soul Edge, she quit and found something else to do. Pre-Soul Calibur III Kylie and her younger sister, Barb made new friends so they hung out with each other. Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Kylie has green eyes and long, brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Kylie's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur III, Kylie wields a blue version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage Soul Calibur VI Fighting Style Kylie always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Kylie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Kylie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In the Soul series, Kylie wears a variety of outfits which has a blue color. 1999 TV series Kylie's first costume is an off the shoulder dress that reaches below her ankle and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. Her second costume consists of a blue spaghetti strapped bra, blue panties, blue detached sleeves, a blue scarf, blue knee socks with white bows and blue frills on it and white bladed Mary-Jane shoes. Her third costume consists of a blue spaghetti strapped dress that reaches below her ankle and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. Her outfit is completed with blue shoes without any blades on the bottom. Her fourth costume consists of a blue bustier consisting of a spaghetti strap top, underwear, thigh-length socks and leather shoes. Her fifth outfit consists of a blue halterneck bra, a blue thong bikini and blue water shoes. Soul Calibur IV Kylie's first costume is changed to an elegant dress, similar to Hilde's 2P outfit, but blue. Soul Calibur V Kylie's first costume is similar to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side. Her second costume is the same from the TV series, except she doesn't wear her blue scarf. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Servant) Name: Kylie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,24 and 25,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (25,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (25,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (21,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (25,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,24 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 21,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Playful Girl) Name: Kylie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,24 and 25,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (25,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (25,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (21,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (25,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,24 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 21,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Older sister to Cory and Barb. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Kylie's rivals are Raphael, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Like her younger sister, Barb, Kylie's favorite hobbies are fighting with a nunchaku, having people do some training, and hanging out with friends. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Kylie's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2235.JPG|Kylie's 1P costume 100 2236.JPG|Kylie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2237.JPG|Kylie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2238.JPG|Kylie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2239.JPG|Kylie's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h49m16s1.png|Kylie (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h38m57s150.png|Kylie (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h39m19s131.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h40m05s31.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h40m22s250.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h41m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h42m30s231.png|Kylie (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. 20180529_145916.jpg|Kylie's 2P costume 20180529_145925.jpg|Kylie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20180529_145932.jpg|Kylie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20180529_145938.jpg|Kylie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20180529_145955.jpg|Kylie's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) 20180529_152134.jpg|Kylie's 3P costume 20180529_152141.jpg|Kylie's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20180529_152149.jpg|Kylie's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20180529_152207.jpg|Kylie's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20180529_152218.jpg|Kylie's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Soul Calibur V Kylie's Character Pose (Costume 2).jpg|Kylie's 2P costume Category:Soul Calibur Characters